La chica de los gatos
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Candy es una chica hermosa, sin embargo con mala suerte para encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños; y mientras lo encuentra se ha dedicado a rescatar gatos sin saber que muy pronto su suerte cambiará.
1. Chapter 1

** La chica de los gatos.  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

* * *

_La vida esta llena de situaciones extrañas, no sabemos que puede ser real y que puede ser mentira; la presente historia fue inspirada en una gran mujer que alegro parte de mis noches con sus cuentos, y que lamentablemente nadie tuvimos la oportunidad de poderlos escribir o grabarla a ella mientras nos los relataba…gracias tía abuela!_

Candy es una chica hermosa, sin embargo con mala suerte para encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños; y mientras lo encuentra se ha dedicado a rescatar gatos sin saber que muy pronto su suerte cambiará.

* * *

Es una fría tarde de fines de Octubre en Chicago, el otoño se siente con más ímpetu y el aire helado azota con más fuerza….Candy se encuentra observando a través de la ventana de su pequeño departamento mientras ve como los árboles del parque Grant se mecen, mientras acaricia a su pequeño felino negro llamado Salem.

-Creo el invierno se adelantará este año Salem, fue una suerte que te cruzaras en mi camino, quien dice que los gatos negros son de mala suerte? tú al menos has tenido una muy buena y pude rescatarte, de otra forma estarías allá afuera con este clima….

…en respuesta el gatito sólo ronroneo y se acomodó entre los brazos de su rescatadora…

Candy es una agradable chica de 29 años, cabello rubio rizado a media espalda y hechizantes ojos verde esmeralda, de cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, es decir con caderas y busto muy proporcionado y una estrecha cintura, publicista freelance de profesión, pero protectora de animales, en especial gatos de vocación; logró independizarse de su familia y vivir modestamente en un pequeño departamento, parte de su herencia en vida que su padre le quiso obsequiar, que si no fuera por eso, le sería muy difícil poder llegar a fin de mes, y no porque gane mal… simplemente que aparte de que se dedica a rescatar gatos y ponerlos en adopción, se echó la responsabilidad de ser cuidadora de una colonia de gatos ferales* que viven en una vieja mansión abandonada relativamente cerca del lugar en donde ella vive, la cuidadora de esa colonia, su amiga Patty cayó enferma de bronquitis debido al cambio de temperatura y le pidió de favor que ella se hiciera cargo de alimentarlos ya que al menos en un par de semanas ella no podría salir de casa.

Candy de alguna manera no era ajena a la colonia de gatos ferales, ya que ella misma había participado junto con su amiga Patty de alimentarlos, aunque a veces por su trabajo no podía siempre acompañarla, pero ahora se había comprometido a hacerlo…

-Salem, tengo que retirarme…esta empezando a hacer más frío y dentro de poco comenzará a oscurecer y no quiero regresar tarde –

…le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza al pequeño minino y lo dejó en el sillón junto a sus otras 2 gatas Atenea y Mía, tomó su chaqueta, el alimento de los gatos, sus llaves y se retiró.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar por las transitadas calles de Chicago hasta que llegó al subterráneo, simplemente no tenía ganas de caminar y debía volver pronto a casa, ya que debía realizar la modificación a la publicidad para su cliente y simplemente no había encontrado la inspiración suficiente para realizar algo novedoso…

En el camino, mientras se aferraba a la bolsa con el alimento recordó las agrias palabras de su tía Theresa quien le decía "Hija, si sigues con ese carácter tan antisocial y rodeándote sólo de esa gente tan rara vas a acabar sola y rodeada únicamente de tus gatos"… simplemente no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa irónica, ya que, si para su tía ser alguien normal significaba ser como ella, aparentando lo que no era e ir con la nariz muy erguida mirando hacia abajo a todos los que no fueran como ella, definitivo prefería seguir rodeada de la gente extraña de la protectora y de sus compañeros publicistas, además recordó a su último ex novio, lamentablemente había de nuevo vuelto a caer en el mismo prototipo de hombre que no le convenía… guapo, de buenas maneras, pero que al final terminaba o celándola, o engañándola, o asfixiándola como había ocurrido con Neal, y por el cual tuvo que dejar la casa de sus padres y poner tierra de por medio demostrándole así que ella lo que más apreciaba en su vida era su libertad…

Al fin llegó a su destino, la mansión lucia más terrorífica que otros días, en sus mejores tiempos, debió ser verdaderamente majestuosa, ya que las grandes esculturas en mármol que se encontraban en el gran jardín ahora lleno de matorrales de alguna forma dejaban entrever que tuvo mejores tiempos esa construcción….

-Debió pertenecer a alguien muy rico…

se dijo a si misma mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a lo que fuera la entrada principal.

El aire comenzó de nuevo a soplar con intensidad dando un aspecto más lúgubre y la tarde comenzaba a caer….Candy suspiró profundamente y tomó el plato grande en donde les depositaban agua, lo enjuagó con agua que habían colocado en un gran contenedor y volvió a colocar agua fresca, y ahora tomó el otro plato para verter las croquetas cuando la puerta de la gran mansión se abrió…

Candy se sobresalto, ya que como es de esperarse la mansión estaba abandonada y sola, y ella… también se encontraba sola… de nuevo volvió a suspirar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La razón le dictaba que ignorara lo que acababa de ocurrir, terminara de colocar las croquetas y se fuera de ahí….sin embargo su curiosidad fue más fuerte, después de todo llevaba ya un tiempo acompañando a su amiga a dejar el alimento y se moría de ganas de ver el interior de la mansión, ya que…nunca había estado en una, volteo a ver el cielo y se dio cuenta que tenía al menos 15 minutos de luz natural, tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo, salir de ahí, y tomar el subterráneo que se encontraba unas 7 calles más abajo…

Entro con cautela, la tenue luz natural se colaba aún por los desvencijados ventanales y no dejo de admirar la magnificencia de la vieja mansión, los pisos eran de mármol, las columnas igual y eran finamente talladas, las escaleras aún se apreciaban majestuosas y algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes; en algunos se apreciaban paisajes hermosos y en otros había retratos, probablemente de sus antiguos moradores, todos ellos ataviados con vestimentas de inicios del siglo pasado, en especial le llamó poderosamente la atención la foto de un hombre que debía rondar los 30,se veía que era rubio y alto, pero no podía apreciar bien sus facciones ya que el retrato estaba rasgado perpendicularmente, como si unas garras animales lo hubieran destrozado…

-Debiste ser muy guapo- le dijo al retrato y sintió las ganas de acariciar el maltrecho retrato a la altura donde se encontraba la cara del hombre, la tela era áspera pero sintió una corriente eléctrica que la sacudió

– Ayyyy! maldita estática….lástima que los gatos te dejaron de esta forma, aunque lo curioso es que solo este retrato este así-

De repente se sintió vigilada, y comenzó a voltear a todo lados, que o quien la observaba? y en eso vio al animal más hermoso que pudo haber visto jamás…..

*Gatos ferales, son gatos no domesticados y que jamás han tenido contacto con los humanos, por lo general los gatos con esas características, no maúllan, el maullido lo ocupar para comunicarse con los humanos; suelen ser gatos ariscos, no permiten ser tocados y rara vez se dejan ver por los humanos o por la persona que se encarga de alimentarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

De repente se sintió vigilada, y comenzó a voltear a todo lados, que o quien la observaba? y en eso vio al animal más hermoso que pudo haber visto jamás…..

Era un enorme gato blanco, tenía el pelaje más hermoso y lustroso que hubiera visto antes, sus patas eran enormes, el porte era verdaderamente elegante, majestuoso y sus grandes ojos azules la observaban fijamente….Candy no pudo evitar sentir escalofrió al ver el detenimiento con el que el animal la veía…

-Hola minino…vengo a dejarte comida a ti y a tus colonia, pero ya me voy y no pienso importunarte más -

Candy sabía por experiencia que los gatos ferales rara vez se dejan ver y lo cual era algo extraño que el gato no hacía lo mínimo para poder alejarse de ella…

Candy dio la media vuelta para alejarse de la mansión y regresar a su casa, cuando de repente el gato blanco ojiazul ya estaba frente a ella…

-Oye! necesito irme pequeño- y al dar otro paso el gato le impidió el paso…

Candy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sabía por experiencia propia que el gato podría sentirse amenazado por estar ella invadiendo su territorio y no quiso importunar más a la colonia

-Minino…lamento muchísimo haberme metido a tu hogar, te prometo que no lo voy a volver a hacer, pero déjame pasar- intentando negociar con el gato….

El gato avanzó más hacia ella y la observaba fijamente y ella simplemente esperaba la mordida, el brinco o el garrazo y simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su cara esperando algún posible ataque, sin embargo el gato no la atacó cuando ella fue bajando lentamente los brazos de su cara, el gato se frotaba entre sus piernas mientras le ronroneaba… ella se sorprendió ante la actitud del animal, ya que esa no era una conducta esperada de un gato feral, lo normal es que te ignoren… y suspiró aliviada.

-Minino, me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida, pensé que me ibas a lastimar… mira, me tengo que ir, ya oscureció, me tardé más de lo esperado y a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo buena visión nocturna-

Salió de la mansión, tomó la bolsa que dejó a la entrada de la mansión y comenzó a caminar de regreso al subterráneo….

Había caminado algunas calles y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al subterráneo se percató que el hermoso gato blanco la había seguido hasta ese lugar….

-Pequeño, porque me seguiste? no puedo volver a dejarte a tu hogar…Dios, que hago?-

Se agacho tratando de hacer contacto físico y con cuidado de no asustar al animal y que este saliera corriendo y pudiera ser atropellado, pero contrario a todo lo pensado el gato no solo se dejó tocar, sino que incluso ella lo pudo cargar….

-Eres un gato verdaderamente hermoso…. esta bien, te llevaré a mi casa, tal vez no pertenezcas a esa colonia, de hecho no veo ninguna marca en tu oreja de que hayas sido castrado-

.

* * *

Regresó a su departamento e inmediatamente el gato brincó de sus brazos para irse a posicionar del sillón vacio ya que en el otro se encontraban sus otros 3 gatos, que en vez de recibir al nuevo inquilino en medio de bufidos, simplemente lo ignoraron y ella inmediatamente le llamó la atención….

-Thor… te gusta ese nombre? jajajajaja, lo siento si no te gusta, pero te tengo que llamar de alguna forma y tus ojos me recordaron al actor que lo interpretó; oye…. no te puedes quedar ahí…. lo siento reglas son reglas y tienes que guardar cuarentena, puedes tener alguna enfermedad o parásitos y si te dejo ahí, puedes contagiar a Salem, Mía y Atenea, así que ven-

El gato simplemente la miró fijamente, ella lo tomó y lo llevó a uno de los cuartos que tenía vacios en donde tenía una pequeña jaula con un cojín muy mullido dentro, tomó uno de los platos y le puso agua, a otro le puso un poco de alimento, preparó un arenero y se lo dejó a un lado, se despidió de él y cerro la puerta no sin antes dejar una pequeña luz prendida.

Terminó de realizar el trabajo que le había consumido su tiempo en los últimos días y se fue a descansar.

Al día siguiente se levanto, les dio de comer a sus mininos y se fue a bañar, salió de bañar y fue a ver a su recién llegado inquilino….

-Thor, minino…. donde estas?-

…el gato no se encontraba en la jaula, apenas había tocado el alimento, no así el agua, sin embargo no lo veía a simple vista…

-Thor pequeño sal de donde estés-

…reviso las ventanas y se encontraban perfectamente cerradas y en eso escucho un ruido proveniente del armario

En el momento que iba a abrir la puerta del armario su teléfono sonó y salió inmediatamente del cuarto no sin antes cerrar la puerta….

-Si Sr. Smith, ya quedó lo de su campaña, de hecho iba a hacerle una llamada en unos minutos más para saber si me puede recibir en unas horas… mmmm ya ahorita? esta bien, deme tiempo para poder llegar y en unos minutos llego a su oficina…-

-Felinos, tengo que irme, mamá tiene que ir a entregar ese trabajo, nos vemos en unas horas… Dios! el departamento esta totalmente regado, pero ni modo, trabajo es trabajo y hay que hacerlo-

Pasaron varias horas en las que Candy expuso su trabajo a su cliente y el grupo que él presidia y quedaron encantados con la exposición y la forma en que iba la publicidad dirigida; después recibió llamada de otro cliente que la esperaba en otro complejo de edificios y así pasó parte del día; ya para media tarde Candy estaba verdaderamente cansada y hambrienta… y si ella estaba así, sus felinos estarían igual, tal vez ya se hubieran terminado su alimento y tenía que llevar al recién llegado al veterinario para que le hiciera los estudios de rigor…

Llego al departamento y la sorpresa que recibió al abrir la puerta hace que casi se desmaye… el departamento se encontraba perfectamente limpio, olía a recién aseado (no era que oliera a orín de gato, simplemente no olía a nada) los sillones aseados y sin restos de pelo en ellos, la mesa puesta, en la cocina la cena estaba lista y los platos de los gatos con alimento… se asomó a la terraza que tenía y vio con sorpresa que los areneros se encontraban perfectamente aseados y las plantas regadas…. se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía en el exterior asombrada….

-Pero quien hizo todo esto?-

En eso salieron sus 3 mininos a recibirla entre ronroneos y maullidos…

-Pequeños, quien hizo esto?-

mientras los acariciaba…

-Dejen voy a ver a Thor… ya esta atardeciendo y no le deje mucha comida, se va a arrepentir de haberme seguido-

…sonrió e hizo una graciosa mueca mientras sacaba la lengua….

Se dirigió al cuarto donde tenía al nuevo habitante, sin embargo vio la arena también limpia y los platos del felino llenos tanto de agua como de comida….

-Vaya, veo que también a ti te atendieron….-

Y en eso Thor salió de su escondite, atrás de unas cajas que Candy tenía apiladas dentro del armario y brincó directo a sus brazos.

-Nunca hubiera podido sacarte de ahí en la mañana… extrañas tu casa? a tu familia? siento de verdad dejarte aquí encerrado, pero es por el bien de todos deja ceno y vamos a ver al veterinario-

Dejo al gato en el suelo y cerró de nuevo la puerta, se dirigió a cenar…

-Vaya que esta la comida deliciosa!, pero quien pudo haber sido? mi madre definitivamente no fue y mi hermana menos…alguna vecina? mmm creo tampoco, pero quien?

Termino de cenar y trato de sacar a Thor de su escondite, pero simplemente el gato se negó y empezó a bufarle, ella sólo podía ver sus azules ojos resplandeciendo detrás de las cajas entre la oscuridad del armario y simplemente se dio por vencida, al menos por esa tarde….

-Thor, me ganaste por ahora, pero es necesario que te lleve al veterinario y más vale que salgas de ahí por tu bien, si no me vas a ver obligada a sacar esas cajas que tengo ahí y te llevo porque te llevo o me dejo de llamar Candice White!-

.

* * *

Así pasaron un par de días en los cuales ella salía temprano por la mañana y volvía hasta entrada casi la noche ya que pasaba a dejar comida a la colonia de gatos ferales, y en ambas ocasiones la escena se repitió… departamento limpio cena hecha, y pasaba un poco más de tiempo con el gato, y cuando ella iba a hacer algún movimiento de quererlo sacar para llevarlo al veterinario, era como si el animal supiera lo que iba a suceder y saltaba a esconderse a su rincón del armario, lugar del cual era imposible sacarlo….

Candy estaba verdaderamente intrigada y empezaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa… quien más que ella y su familia más cercana… ahhh, y su gran amiga Patty tenían llave del departamento?

Así que ese día fingió que de nuevo saldría… hizo exactamente todo lo que había realizado los días anteriores, tomó su bolsa y se fue derechito al Starbucks que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de donde vivía, tomo un mocaccino mientras revisaba su e-mail y recibía otras propuestas de trabajo… ese día en particular no tenia que ver a nadie y cuando calculó que era hora pertinente de volver, tomó sus cosas y regresó al departamento, en el momento en que iba a introducir la llave en la cerradura, escuchó ruido dentro y la voz de un hombre cantando y se quedó paralizada de terror…..

.

.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han atrevido a leer mi loca historia hayan dejado o no comentario, si es una historia diferente ya que como comenté en el inicio, esta basada en un cuento que mi tía abuela me contaba de niña...gracias en especial a Stear´s girl, , Usagi13chiva y keilant2 por sus rw.

La categoría es en M aunque hasta el momento no ha pasado nada ya que, más adelante habrá acción...muajajajaja (eso no me lo contó mi tía que conste... ya es obra de mi loca cabecita) es un mini fic y no se si haya un par de capítulos más o uno nada más ya que el cuento en si es corto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**Capítulo 3**

…en el momento en que iba a introducir la llave en la cerradura, escuchó ruido dentro y la voz de un hombre cantando y se quedó paralizada de terror…

Era una voz hermosa de barítono, sin embargo eso no calmó sus ansias y de inmediato lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue correr escaleras arriba al departamento de su amiga Paty…

-No se para que voy a ver a Patty, si es un delincuente armado, que podemos hacer contra él?-

La adrenalina corría velozmente por sus venas y una angustia se apoderó de ella, Chicago lamentablemente no se caracteriza por ser una ciudad segura, pero hasta ese momento, el barrio de Candy era uno de los más tranquilos; llegó al departamento con la respiración entrecortada y comenzó a tocar la puerta… dos, tres veces tocó y nadie abrió, así que saco la llave que tenía del departamento de su amiga y entro.

-Patty…. Patricia estas aquí? -

Comenzó a buscar por el departamento pero definitivo su amiga no se encontraba.

-Diantres, a donde pudo ir?, no se supone que estaba con bronquitis y que no podía salir de su casa en 2 semanas al menos?-

En eso volteo a una esquina en el departamento y vio un bat de beisbol que seguramente era propiedad del sobrino de Patty.

-Matt, te prometo que si rompo tu bat, te compro otro, pero ahorita necesito algo para protegerme-

Tomó el bat, cerro el departamento y comenzó a bajar sigilosamente las escaleras, mientras iba marcando en su celular al 911 sin llamar todavía y metió de nuevo su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón; llego al departamento y con cuidado abrió la puerta, su "genial" idea era darle un batazo al sujeto en la cabeza y salir corriendo del departamento mientras llamaba al número marcado en su celular…. aún se escuchaba al hombre cantar, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, la voz provenía de la cocina igualmente el delicioso olor que emanaba de ella, espagueti a la boloñesa estaba ya preparado en un bol de vidrio y el hombre se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina mientras seguía cantando y con un batidor de globo en la mano derecha y en la izquierda otro bol montando unas claras….

Candy se quedo de piedra y sin darse cuenta bajó el bat que tenía en la mano sin soltarlo… era un hombre alto, media como 1.90 mts de espalda ancha, metida en un jersey de color hueso, piernas largas bien torneadas y un trasero bien paradito que no se veía que fuera producto de traer la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás metido en un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba perfectamente a su medida, y cabello rubio corto ligeramente alborotado, en eso el hombre al sentirse observado depositó el bol sobre la tarja que tenía al frente, giró y se quedaron viendo unos segundos, verde y azul se encontraron, pero que azul! eran los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto antes y la cara del hombre era verdaderamente de hermosas facciones varoniles, como esculpido a mano; tal era su estupefacción que se sorprendió a si misma observarlo con la boca abierta, cuando de repente se acordó que ERA SU DEPARTAMENTO Y QUE UN EXTRAÑO ESTABA PREPARANDO ALGO EN SU COCINA… Acto seguido, levanto de nuevo el bat en forma amenazante, pero ya no estaba muy segura de quererle meter un buen catorrazo en cabeza con el….

-Qqquien eres tú y que haces en mi departamento?-

-Espera Candy… - dijo el hombre mientras soltaba el batidor al suelo y con ambas manos poniéndolas la frente a manera de protegerse del posible golpe…-

…- baja ese bat por favor, no quiero que me golpees con el, déjame explicarte….-

-A ver, espérate, como es que sabes mi nombre?- de nuevo el miedo se asomaba a las verdes pupilas de Candy, se trataba acaso de un acosador?-

El rubio hizo el ademán de querer sacar algo de sus pantalones de mezclilla y Candy levantó aún más el bat, pero lo bajó cuando él sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón el juego de llaves que Candy le había dado a Patty de su departamento, ese llavero del club Med era inconfundible, ya que se le había caído y estaba roto de un lado.

-Que se supone que haces con mis llaves, como es que las tienes tú?-

-Soy amigo de tu amiga Patty; me llamo Albert Andley y vivo relativamente cerca de este lugar, tu amiga se fue a quedar a casa de sus papas, ellos insistieron en que se fuera con ellos y que ellos la cuidarían hasta que se restableciera por completo; fue entonces que Paty me pidió de favor que viniera a echarte una mano aprovechando que por el momento estoy de vacaciones sin que te dieras cuenta, y como sé que sales a trabajar, pues decidí venir a ayudarte-

Candy bajo el bat, aún no se sentía plenamente en confianza…

-Como es que jamás te he visto en casa de Patty, y ni siquiera he escuchado que te nombre? porque alguien como tú iba a querer ayudar a alguien como yo?-

-Porque eres tan desconfiada Candy?...-

-Candace para ti, no se nada de ti ni quien eres, salvo porque tienes el llavero que le di a Patty , créeme que no te creería ni media palabra de lo que me estas diciendo-

-Esta bien…. E…. se lo que hacen Patty y tú por los gatos, amo también a los animales y a la naturaleza en general y se que lo que hacen, no cualquiera lo hace, así que es por eso que decidí ayudar un poco, ambas son hermosas personas y ayudan a los más desprotegidos, son amables y generosas, así que… porque no ayudarte si lo que tengo ahorita es un poco de tiempo libre?-

Candy observaba al guapo hombre que tenía enfrente y analizaba lo que decía… no quería prejuzgarlo y seguía alerta y suspicaz a cada uno de sus movimientos…

-Entonces… Albert, has sido tú quien ha venido a limpiar mi departamento, a prepararme la cena y asear a mis gatos? … a cambio de nada?-

-Tú también lo haces a cambio de nada, porque dudas que alguien pueda ayudarte también de manera desinteresada? ahhh y por cierto, hermoso ejemplar que tienes en cuarentena ehhh, ya no es necesario que lo tengas encerrado, lo llevé al veterinario y dice que aparentemente esta sano, lo vacunó, lo desparasitó y le practico pruebas contra leucemia y sida y esta libre completamente… ahhh y lo más importante ya esta esterilizado, al parecer lo capturaron pero no hicieron el muesqueo* en su oreja, para que ya no lo lleves tú…-

-Como es que sabes todo eso en tan poco tiempo y como es que lo llevaste al veterinario, si pareciera que ante la sola mención de llevarlo siempre corría a esconderse?-

-Porque desde que empecé a venir a tu departamento, me dejo que lo cargara y en ese momento lo llevé y los resultados me los entregaron hace rato-

Candy apenas podía creer lo que sucedía… como es que ese hombre hubiera ganado la confianza de Thor tan rápido y hubiera hecho por ella todo lo que ha hecho?…definitivo aquí había gato encerrado y no se trataba de Thor….

-Esta bien…. haré como que te creo, pero no creas que ya por eso te ganaste mi confianza-

-jajajajajajaja, vaya! eres más desconfiada que los gatos de la colonia feral que alimentas… bueno, no importa…. mientras ya no tengas la intención de golpearme con ese enorme bat que aún sostienes en tu mano, me doy por bien servido-

…dijo el guapísimo hombre con una sonrisa que Candy literal sintió humedecer sus bragas…

-_Dios… es guapísimo! más guapo que mi ex, le gustan los animales, es excelente cocinero, aparentemente supongo es también protector ya que es amigo de Patty y esta para comérselo… Candy, que ideas, tranquilízate! cualquiera que supiera lo que piensas diría que estas urgida por un buen revolcón con este forro de hombre… y que manos tiene! grandes, varoniles de largos dedos… como será sentir una caricia suya…_

-Candace, Candace… te estoy hablando… ya no vas a golpearme… verdad?

-Ehhh? ahhhh… perdón! - e hizo una graciosa mueca sacando la lengua de lado mientras se enrojecía hasta las orejas…

-jajajajajaja cualquiera diría que pensabas en cosas no muy apropiadas para una dama Candace…jajajaja te preguntaba que si ya no piensas golpearme con ese bat?

-Callaté! tú que sabes- mientras se enrojecía aún más si era posible…

…- jajajajaja, te propongo algo, déjame ser tu amigo, te ofrezco mi amistad, déjame ayudarte, de verdad no te pido nada a cambio más que me permitas ayudarte y poder estar contigo y conocerte más…. y que tú me conozcas a mi…-

_-Que mujer en su sano juicio no dejaría que alguien como él no la ayudara y más si se lo pide de manera tan… solicita… además, pensaba Candy… es amigo de mi amiga… que puede pasar?-_

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema… Albert dices que te llamas? la verdad un poco de orden en mi vida no me vendría mal y por lo que veo te llevas perfectamente bien con mis gatos en especial con Thor…por cierto, donde esta?-

-A raíz de que lo llevé al veterinario me ve y se esconde en el cuarto donde lo tenías… es un gato muy especial sabes, y nada más que me vuelva a ganar su confianza, si me permites, me gustaría quedarme con él…

-Bueno… aparte de ser excelente cocinero, amo de casa, amante de los animales y ahora piensas adoptar a Thor… de verdad que eres un estuche de monerías... tienes algún defecto?

-Eso te corresponde averiguarlo tú, claro… si me das la oportunidad de conocerte mejor…- eso lo dijo coquetamente el rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella…

-Ejem, ejem- …

…se alejo Candy algunos centímetros de él…

-Si prometes conservar tu distancia de mi, creo que podemos llegar tú y yo a un buen acuerdo… por cierto y perdón por lo de hace rato, pero tú comprenderás que en una ciudad como esta, el venir a encontrar a un extraño en tu casa cocinando no es algo que pasa todos los días… por cierto, puedes llamarme Candy-

-Gracias por la confianza Candy, verás que no te voy a defraudar-

* * *

Pasaron algunos días más en los que Candy salía a trabajar y procuraba llegar temprano para poder pasar con Albert un momento, se dio cuenta que no solo era un hombre hermoso por fuera, sino era un ser humano extraordinario, se llevaba de maravilla con sus gatos, lo raro era que mientras él estaba en el departamento Thor se escondía y cuando Albert se retiraba, Thor aparecía; y se dio la oportunidad a conocerlo mejor, supo que tenía una tía a la que amaba como a su madre y hermanos a los cuales no había visto en algún tiempo, sabía que era empresario aunque no supo muy bien que empresas eran las que llevaba y cada día se sentía más atraída por él y sus detalles, ya que a veces llegaba al departamento y tenía flores, alguna tarjeta o alguna nota… sólo había algo extraño en su comportamiento, que justo antes de llegar el atardecer Albert se iba presuroso…

Habían pasado casi 3 semanas de convivencia en las que Candy se sentía ya en las nubes… Albert era todo lo que había soñado en un hombre… como es que alguien puede enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Candy creía ya conocerlo de toda la vida, había algo en él que le daba esa confianza, pero también había algo que intuía, el rubio le ocultaba… estaría casado? tendría alguna novia? un hombre como él solo? no era posible a menos que fuera gay o que no fuera tan bueno como aparentaba; moría literal por un beso de él, a que sabrían sus labios? ya habían estando a punto de besarse, pero siempre pasaba algo que los interrumpía, Albert se percataba que estaba oscureciendo, se disculpaba y salía prácticamente corriendo de ahí…. o será que era él quien no quería nada más con ella? no parecía eso el día que lo conoció, donde ella casi sintió que sus intenciones eran otras…

Cansada de la situación, decidió ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa… estamos al final de cuentas en pleno siglo XXI no? que tiene de malo que una mujer tome la iniciativa de vez en cuanto?

Ese día salió deprisa del departamento a comprar comida para los gatos y cuando volvió Albert ya estaba en el departamento, ambos estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, pero Albert insistía que era él quien debía cocinar…

-…pero es MI departamento Albert, así que retírate de la estufa-

-Créeme Candy, cocino en defensa propia… no quiero morirme con tu comida tan joven… jajajajajajajaja

- eres un…. eres un!

Candy volteo con el cucharón en la mano aparentemente molesta cuando se topo de frente con una mole de carne y hueso, los ojos de Albert estaban ligeramente oscurecidos y Candy lo observaba con la boca entreabierta, Albert se acercó a ella lentamente y empezó a besarla, primero de manera muy suave; Candy al principio se sorprendió, pero enseguida correspondió al beso, después de todo…ella deseaba eso desde hace varios días… no?

…el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado y demandante, Candy soltó el cucharón que tenía en las manos y Albert apagó la estufa sin dejar de besarse y la arrinconó contra la pared de la cocina mientras seguía besándola y pasando su lengua por el fino cuello de la chica que comenzaba a gemir…

*muesqueo- es un pequeño corte que se les hace a los gatos ferales en la oreja izquierda para saber que pertenecen a una colonia ya controlada y que fueron ya esterilizados.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA si quieren saber que pasa, que les sirva de consuelo que el siguiente capítulo esta ya en proceso y espero subirlo más rápido de lo que subi este... soy muyyyy mala...

Y un agradecimiento a todas aquellas que se han atrevido a leer este pequeño cuento aunque no dejen RW, mitad contado, mitad inventado por mi tía abuela y por mi, por eso es que es medio fantaseoso, porque esta basado en un cuento que me contaba mi tía abuela :) y para celebrar este macabro mes de Noviembre... ; y un especial agradecimiento a Clau Ardley, Fersita 92, Gatita Andrew, Blackangel VH, Jenny, Pauli, Usagi13chiba, Keilant2, Stear´s girl, Menmary y Amiazu...

Amigolosa... NUNCA castraria a ese gato... jajajajajajajaja asi que relax ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**Este capítulo contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

**Capítulo 4**

…el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado y demandante, Candy soltó el cucharón que tenía en las manos y Albert apagó la estufa sin dejar de besarse y la arrinconó contra la pared de la cocina mientras seguía besándola y pasando su lengua por el fino cuello de la chica que comenzaba a gemir…

Candy no se quedó atrás y subió el jersey y luego la playera tipo polo de Albert por sus brazos quedando él desnudo de la cintura para arriba… con dedos ligeramente temblorosos delineo la clavícula de Albert provocándole escalofríos y fue bajando sus dedos hacia sus pectorales, los cuales acaricio y paso su lengua levemente por los pezones erectos de Albert…

-Ahhhh Candy…- respiraba con dificultad y tomo con una de sus grandes manos la cara de Candy viéndola a los ojos…

- es simplemente delicioso lo que haces, pero tendré que corresponder a tus atenciones… si lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo se, y quiero hacerlo desde hace varios días Albert- volviendo en el acto a besarlo con infinita pasión mientras bajaba una de sus manos hacia la ingle de Albert y sintiendo el bulto que ya sobresalía por debajo de los pantalones de mezclilla…

Albert volvió a gemir ahora más audiblemente y saco como pudo el jersey ajustado que Candy traía puesto y arranco con una sola mano el brasier que ella traía puesto, de inmediato saltaron sus senos los cuales devoró con hambre, con pasión y a veces con delicadeza; los pezones de Candy se hacían más y más duros ante cada toque, se sentía mareada por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, con su ex no había sentido tanta pasión en el tiempo que duró la relación como con Albert, así que subió una de sus piernas colocándola sobre la cadera de Albert y él se encargo de subirle la otra mientras la sostenía por el trasero con una mano acariciándolo, recargándola contra la pared y ahí se dio cuenta que debajo de la faldita tipo escocesa que traía Candy, llevaba una diminuta tanga lo cual aprovechó para ir introduciendo sus dedos acariciarle la vulva; unas calcetas largas al muslo y nada más y con la otra mano masajeaba los senos de Candy y los besaba…

Candy mientras desabrocho el pantalón de Albert y bajo el cierre topándose al fin con la ropa interior, la hizo a un lado y sintiendo de inmediato la erguida masculinidad de Albert, la cual procedió a acariciarla; besaba el cuello del rubio y le daba ligeros mordiscos, aunque en uno de ellos sin querer le dejó marcado el cuello haciendo que Albert soltara un gruñido…

-Candy, si sigues así no podre ser delicado contigo… estoy a punto de perder mi auto control, eres una mujer verdaderamente exquisita y estas muy mojada y resbaladiza y lo único que deseo es enterrarme en ti hasta el fondo, sentir tu suave calor envolviéndome y derramarme dentro de ti preciosa…-

-Y que es lo que te detiene grandote? tomo la píldora para regularizarme, así que no hay problema … hazlo!-

Eso basto para Albert, bajara con su otra mano sus pantalones y el bóxer a las rodillas, hizo a un lado la tira que tapaba la intimidad de Candy y en un rápido movimiento la penetró de una sola estocada haciendo que los dos gritaran por la pasión contenida y comenzó a embestirla de manera feroz….

-Más, más rápido, muévete más rápido Albert, dame más…-

-Estas condenadamente apretada Candy, es delicioso hacerte el amor, nunca había sentido esto por nadie…

Sin salirse de ella Albert comenzó a caminar como pudo con ella cargando hasta llegar a la sala y ahí la deposito sobre el gran sofá… al dejarla en el sillón Candy sintió el vacio que el pene de Albert había dejado, pero él se sacó los zapatos de un rápido movimiento terminó de sacar su ropa que la tenía enredada en las rodillas quedando ahora completamente desnudo y de inmediato se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas, subió su faldita , le arrancó la tanga y de nuevo de una sola estocada volvió a hundirse en su suave piel; ella gemía y jadeaba incontrolablemente mientras él embestía cada vez con más fuerza y colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Candy, lo cual aceleró el orgasmo de ella, su cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente mientras la descarga la recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta el cabello, seguida de ella, empezó a sentir como él también convulsionaba mientras gritaba su nombre y un te amo al tiempo que su cálido esperma la llenaba por dentro….

* * *

.

.

.

Despertó desconcertada, habían pasado algunas horas y al parecer ya había anochecido, se encontró desnuda sobre el sillón pero tapada con una frazada que solía poner sobre su cama… la acercó a su nariz y aún le llegaba el olor al cuerpo de Albert… Albert…. donde demonios estaba?; las últimas horas habían sido muy candentes al lado de Albert y al menos lo habían hecho un par de veces más y descubrió que tan caliente y buen amante podía ser ese hombre tan guapo y varonil y le había regalado varios orgasmos intensos. Se dio cuenta que sus gatos la observaban atentos desde el ventanal de la terraza, pero el único que se atrevió acercarse a ella buscando mimos era Thor….

-Supongo que Albert ya se fue, no es así Thor? es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, sabes…. es extraño que apenas empieza a anochecer y se va inmediatamente, me hubiera gustado que pasara la noche aquí conmigo… que se sentirá despertar a su lado? saber que cada día puedo despertar viendo sus hermosos ojos y teniéndolo junto a mi-

Thor como respuesta comenzó a ronronearle y a acariciar con su cabeza su cara, pasándole su lengua rasposa cerca de la boca…

-Thor… no me malinterpretes… dije con Albert… aunque si él te quiere adoptar y si las cosas funcionan entre él y yo probablemente tú también estés con nosotros y con Salem, Mía y Atenea.

Thor se acurrucó sobre las piernas de Candy y ella se quedo un rato acariciándolo hasta que sonó su celular, se trataba de un cliente que necesitaba afinar con ella un proyecto para una campaña publicitaria que ya le urgía sacarla, así que Candy a regañadientes, se paró de la comodidad de su sitio, tomó una bata, se la coloco, fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich ya que por estar haciendo el amor y se sentó en la mesa del comedor a trabajar, luego se duchó y se fue a dormir, el día siguiente sería muy agotador ya que tenía que viajar al otro lado de la ciudad; sus gatos se acurrucaron cada uno en su sitio y Thor al ya no estar en cuarentena ocupó el lugar que había ocupado desde que comenzó a dormir con Candy….justo a su lado….

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente Candy salió muy temprano, lo que menos quería era salir ese día….sabía que Albert iría al departamento como cada día, y por lo menos hasta final de mes que se acababan sus vacaciones y necesitaba hablar con él, después de lo acontecido el día anterior…. que eran ellos dos? amigos con derechos?, no definitivo ella no quería eso para ella, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero definitivo con ese hombre algo le había trastornado todo su mundo y lo que menos quería era ser simplemente su amiga con derechos…. además, que fue eso que él gritaba cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo… que la amaba?

…en ese momento ella no quiso decirle nada por miedo a que el momento terminara abruptamente, pero lo que más deseaba era que Albert Andley la amara…. porque de algo estaba segura, ella también lo amaba, se había enamorado locamente de ese hombre del cual sabía muy poco de su vida, pero sabía muchas cosas de como era el hombre con el que prácticamente había vivido en las últimas semanas.

Llegó al corporativo donde vería a su cliente, a esperaba ya en la sala de juntas con otros inversionistas y todos quedaron muy complacidos con la campaña que ella detalladamente expuso, definitivo era un verdadero bum publicitario y les reportaría grandes ganancias a todos y en especial a ella por ser la genio creadora tras aquel ambicioso proyecto.

Iba muy feliz si todo salía como le habían dicho tendría un poco de holgura económica que no le venía nada mal y le permitiría seguir trabajando en proyectos que de verdad le atrajeran, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se fijo y chocó contra alguien, cuando pudo reaccionar vio que se trataba de su amiga Patty…

-Patty, pero que gusto verte de nuevo? por que no has vuelto al departamento ni devuelto mis llamadas?

-Candy , tomémonos un café, tiene días que no platicamos y hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar…. ehhh?-

Se dirigieron a un café que quedaba cerca de donde chocaron, el ambiente era realmente tranquilo y acogedor y la vista al lago Michigan era maravillosa; el frío cada vez era más fuerte, el invierno se aproximaba y el viento mecía las copas de los árboles cuyas hojas marrón caían lentamente sobre el asfalto.

-Candy, amiga de verdad lo lamento, el estar enferma me acercó a mi padres un poco más y aprovechando que no me había tomado un descanso para mi misma en mucho tiempo, decidí quedarme con mis padres unos días más antes de retomar mi rutina diaria y volver al departamento…. además esta ese amigo tuyo ayudándote – dijo mientras le hacía un guiño cómplice….

-Me imaginé que tomarías unos días de descanso y por lo que veo te han sentado de maravilla, ni quien imaginara que estuviste enferma de los bronquios hace menos de un mes, pero a ver…. repíteme eso último que me dijiste…. cual amigo?

-No te hagas, el rubio guapísimo que me fue a tocar la puerta un día antes de que me viniera con mis papás…. me dijo que era amigo tuyo y que te ayudaba con el departamento y con los gatos en tu ausencia y que se le había cerrado la puerta, y que le habías dicho que en caso de emergencia viniera a pedirme las llaves… obvio que se las entregué y le pedí además de favor que en mi ausencia te apoyara a alimentar a la colonia de gatos ferales que cuidamos, y me dijo que no había problema, que él en las mañanas temprano acudía a alimentarlos y que era su turno de cuidar ahora de ti y de atenderte… que, no es tu amigo?

Candy sintió que un balde de agua helada le había caído encima y nada tenía que ver con el frío de otoño en Chicago… quien era entonces aquel hombre?.

-Patty entonces…. no lo conoces tú?, conoces a alguien con el nombre de Albert Andley?

-Pero por supuesto que no lo conozco! si lo conociera créeme que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, pero por lo que me dijo que ahora le tocaba cuidar de ti y atenderte, supuse que…. o eran muy amigos o él pretendía algo más contigo y como buena amiga respeto los ligues de mis amigas…. además acabo de conocer a un chico con gafas lindísimo y que nada le pide a tu rubio amigo…. Candy, te sientes bien? de repente te quedaste muy seria y estas pálida y temblando….

-Patty, júrame que de verdad no conoces a Albert… estas bromeando y entre los dos me están jugando una broma…. verdad?

-Candy, me estas asustando amiga…. porque te pusiste así, que sucede?

Candy le contó lo que había sucedido las ultimas semanas, de cómo fue que lo encontró, lo que le dijo y como se empezó a dar su relación hasta el día anterior….

-Candy, te acostaste con él? ,digo es un verdadero bombón de hombre, pero si tu eres más desconfiada que un gato feral amiga, como fue que te dejaste convencer por Albert….

-Si, como me dejé convencer por Albert, si es que en verdad se llama así- …. mientras gruesas lágrimas salían sin querer de sus verdes ojos…

-Amiga, puede ser peligroso que regreses a tu departamento, creo lo mejor será que llames a la policía y hagas que se identifique y realmente sepas con quien estas tratando.

-No creo que Albert me quiera hacer daño, oportunidades ha tenido, pero lo que en verdad me duele es el porque del engaño, porque tuvo que decirme que era tu amigo y a ti que yo era su amiga….

-Ahhhhhh* (suspiro) mira Candy, si no quieres llamar a la policía y darle el beneficio de la duda hazlo, pero no dejes de aclarar la situación con él, tal vez es del grupo de protectores y no lo habíamos visto antes y él quedo prendado de ti…. aunque alguien con su físico es difícil no verlo antes…

-Gracias Patty hablaré con Albert y veré que es lo que esta sucediendo…

Ambas amigas se despidieron y Candy tomo el subterráneo para dirigirse a su casa, pero 2 estaciones antes de llegar, el subterráneo tuvo un desperfecto y al estar relativamente cerca de su casa opto por bajarse del subterráneo y regresarse caminando, tenia ganas de caminar y despejarse y ver de que forma abordaría al guapo mentiroso que se había casi instalado en su casa…

Iba caminado cuando le pareció ver a Albert caminado distraídamente en sentido contrario a ella, rumbo a la mansión de los gatos ferales…. llevaba una bolsa bastante grande en las manos y caminaba presuroso, así que decidió seguirlo; traspaso el rubio la puerta principal de la propiedad, pero… a diferencia de otros días,,,, más bien atardeceres en los que ella y Patty habían llegado, la puerta principal lucia como debió lucir en sus mejores días… los jardines estaban espléndidamente podados y las rosas florecían, y lo más extraño era la mansión…. no estaba semi destruida, sino que lucia en todo su esplendor….

El corazón de Candy latía fuertemente y un escalofrió la recorría y la adrenalina se agolpaba en su cerebro…. que demonios estaba pasando?

Albert entró a la mansión y unos pasos atrás de él…. ella antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero al traspasar la puerta principal, Albert ya no se veía por ningún lado. la mansión lucia por dentro majestuosa, esplendida y los cuadros que había visto Candy en su primera y última visita estaban intactos…. incluido el cuadro que había llamado primero su atención, se acerco a el y lo que vio simplemente la dejo helada…

- No puede ser!-

….mientras gruesas lágrimas escurrían por su cara….

-Esto no esta pasando…. eres tú! ... 

* * *

Ya estamos llegando al final de este minific, les repito es un cuento que su original es más pequeño aún y es del que mejor recuerdo de los que nos contaba mi tia abuela... y eso porque en ese entonces era yo una niña y floja para hacer mis quehaceres y me imaginaba que pasaría si de repente llegara yo a mi casa, a mi cuarto y un niño guapisimo se hubiera hecho cargo de recoger mi tiradero... jajajajajajajajajajaja

Mil gracias a todas la chicas que siguen mi lectura ya sea anonimamente o las que se toman su tiempo para dejar un RW...

Y un especial agradecimiento a Stear´s girl, Clau Ardley, Friditas, miluxD, Gatita Andrew, Jenny, Usagi13chiba, y ... por ahi van chicas, creo la historia es un poquito predecible en ese aspecto, ya veremos que giro le doy para culminarla... :)


End file.
